


Catch

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder Husbands, No Sex but Talk of Sex, Post-Canon, Sexy Ball Catch, Sexy Juggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: A game of catch breaks Will Graham's resolve.Also sexy juggling.Written for the Accidental Sex prompts on tumblr





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: 
> 
> #AccidentalSex26: “We’re just bros being bros and doing something 100% platonic but somehow we’re turning each other on because of not-so-burried feelings for each other and we can’t make it stop”

To say they had a charmed life would be simplistic. 

They had a calm life. 

They had a sharp life. 

They had a happy life. 

Will was elbow deep in viscera one second and drinking cognac the next but he felt right. 

The only thing that felt unsaid and undone was the L word. 

He had never brought up the talk with Bedelia with Hannibal, never let loose the question he wanted to ask but feared the answer to, and as the months progressed it felt wrong to ruin the rightness of this existence. 

Encephalitis changed all that. 

Hannibal brought home the dog during a thunderstorm, cradled her to his chest and worked on the wounds she’d been covered in all night. They fell asleep while waiting for her to wake and when morning came things were never the same. 

They touched, they smiled, and they lived on the edge of something neither would force.  
Oddly enough it was a ball that forced things for them. 

It was because of her that things changed again.

Cephie had been the center of their household for nearly three months by then, growing leaps and bounds from the tiny puppy Hannibal carried inside that fateful night. She loved the ball most of all her toys and often they’d toss it for catch. 

Spring made it more enjoyable out in the sun which was why Will took her out to play that morning. She barked in annoyance of him holding the pink ball but not tossing, and after a few more barks he three the toy watching her go with a smile on his face.

Cephie ran off and shook her head playfully once it was in her teeth. 

“She will damage it too much soon.” 

Will smiled at Hannibal stood not far from him but far enough he had to raise his voice slightly.

“It’s not like you don’t have ten of these hidden someplace ready for that.” 

“Not ten,” Hannibal mumbled as she came back, “Four.” 

Will tossed the ball again and was surprised when Hannibal caught it one handed. “Nice catch. I bet you can’t do that twice or from further away.” 

Encephalitis jumped up on Hannibal’s knees and he softly pushed her off. 

Hannibal smirked. “You care to make a wager?”

Will grinned. “I’m not stupid enough to do that. Were you secretly in some sort of famous ball catching school or something? Is this where I learn the secrets of Hannibal Lecter, catcher extraordinaire?” 

Hannibal tossed the ball his way and Will caught it quick. Ecephalitis barked excitedly and he threw it again. She quickly got the ball and ran towards Hannibal who easily coaxed her to drop it into his hand.

“Extraordinaire is a rather weak term. I wouldn’t call myself as such. Perhaps aficionado.” 

Will laughed. “Where were you learning ball catching?” 

Hannibal tossed it towards him and Will narrowly grabbed the ball as Cephie whined pitifully. “The circus,” Hannibal said as he caught his catch. 

Will cocked his head. “You’re lying.” 

Hannibal grinned. “Am I?” 

Will put up a finger. “Hold that thought.” 

He went to go get some of the other balls he knew Hannibal had for Cephie. The mirth in Hannibal’s eyes made his insides clench as he walked closer. He handed him two other balls: purple and blue. 

“Show me.” 

The dog whined when Hannibal started to juggle. Each slow move of his fingers mesmerized Will till he hardly noticed the dog’s bark. 

“Oh, you...you’re pretty good.” 

“I’m quite good with my hands.” 

Will’s cock twitched in his jeans and he swallowed back a laugh. 

“Yeah, you are. I...I think...” 

“I am also ambidextrous, can do a one armed handstand, and---” 

Will grabbed the front of his shirt and crushed their mouths together. He felt one of the balls hit his foot but didn’t give one fuck. 

Hannibal’s fingers dug through his hair and he groaned as their bodies collided only to lose the delicious friction a moment later. Their lips parted only for Hannibal to pepper kisses down his chin and neck. 

Will heard Encephalitis bark happily and run off with two balls in her mouth. 

“I think playtime is over,” he whispered hoarsely. 

Hannibal lifted his head and touched a finger to Will’s lips. “Indeed. Should we continue the demonstration of my many attributes inside?” 

Will licked his lips. “Fuck yes.” 

Hannibal put his hands to Will’s collar and started to unbutton his shirt. They stared at each other as Will was led backwards to the white outdoor chaise. He fell back with a grunt and Hannibal crawled over him. 

“I have had many fantasies about this,” he confessed, “Not one of them involved juggling.” 

Will laughed as his shirt was opened and with shaky hands unbuttoned his fly. 

“Aren’t I ever the surprise?” 

Hannibal started to unbutton his own shirt and Will’s chest rose and fell with each move of his fingers. “That is what I love about you.” 

Will moaned. “I love you too but fuck, just,” he grabbed Hannibal’s shirt and tore it open. 

The buttons flew ever which way and suddenly Cephie barked to run after a few strays. 

Hannibal’s eyes widened as Will pulled him down. 

“Will.” 

“I can’t wait any more, just...” 

“The dog will choke on the buttons.” 

“Hannibal.” 

“She has a very delicate palate and...”

“JUST LET HER BACK IN THE HOUSE GODDAMNIT!” 

Hannibal stood up and took hold of Encephalitis before he gently led her towards the house. Will threw an arm over his face and sighed. 

So many years, countless bodies, and it took a dog to stop them. 

He heard Hannibal when he returned but didn’t move his hand. 

“You’re angry with me.” 

“No.” 

“Then why will you not look at me?” 

Will moved his hand and stared at Hannibal. “I’m angry at myself because the dog thing only makes me want you more.” 

Hannibal smiled and let his pants fall down around his ankles. His cock was hard against the silk underwear he wore. 

“I gave her a pillow and she is currently on the couch.” 

“Oh god, just fuck me already.” 

Hannibal smiled and pulled a bottle of lube out of his shirt pocket. “As you wish.”


End file.
